<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Our Feet Tread by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197728">Night Our Feet Tread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa'>TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, basically virgil bites roman while they fuck and its ExcellentTM, degradation kink, some elements of consensual drug use during sex, vamp venom is full of Happy Chemicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has an excellent idea, and after some initial hesitation, Virgil is only too happy to oblige him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Our Feet Tread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383352">Faith Our Only Anchor</a> (which is sfw and from my other pseud, SoDoRoses) AKA the vamp smut i’ve been planning for more than a year. title is another dracula quote</p>
<p>thank you to <a href="star-tied.tumblr.com">@star-tied</a> for beta reading this! many kiss mwah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was up to something – which meant Virgil’s day was about to go either very poorly or very, very well.</p>
<p>Roman was always cuddly, but this morning he was like a needy cat, plastering himself to Virgil’s side and sighing, nuzzling his shoulder and looking up at him with big soulful eyes.</p>
<p>Virgil was almost surprised when he got up from the couch and walked away, saying sweetly he was going to get something to drink and would Virgil like anything to eat?</p>
<p>As he wasn’t much in the mood for human food, he said no.</p>
<p>“Pity,” replied Roman, ducking into the kitchen before Virgil could figure out what the hell that meant.</p>
<p>Roman returned only a couple minutes later, setting a half-empty glass of orange juice on the coffee table before climbing back up onto the couch - And directly into Virgil’s lap. He settled his knees on either side of Virgil’s thighs, looping his arms around Virgil’s neck. Virgil’s own hands crept up to rest on Roman’s hips, squeezing gently.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Roman said primly.</p>
<p>“… Morning,” replied Virgil, smiling slowly.</p>
<p>Roman idly played with the hair at the back of Virgil’s head, humming.</p>
<p>“Did you want something?” teased Virgil.</p>
<p>“<em>So</em> glad you asked!” purred Roman, “I do, in fact.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?”</p>
<p>Roman grinned deviously.</p>
<p>“I want you to feed from me,” said Roman, abruptly pulling a metaphorical rug out from under Virgil’s feet, “Specifically, I want you to do it while you fuck me.”</p>
<p>Virgil could tell his fingers were digging into Roman’s hips on just the wrong side of too tight, but Roman just pressed closer, still smirking.</p>
<p>“Sound good?” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Good” didn’t even begin to cover it. Part of Virgil cringed at the thought of using Roman as food, but much louder at the moment was the part of him that had been coaxed out by Roman over the past year – the part Roman goaded into chasing him down, pinning him, growling and scratching and fucking Roman till he wailed with pleasure. That part probably would have sank his teeth into Roman’s throat right then, if left to its own devices.</p>
<p>It was a very good thing Virgil had enough rationality left to remember why that was not a great idea.</p>
<p>“It’s not quite that simple,” said Virgil – his voice came out low and heated, and Roman’s grin widened, the minx.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“There’s a drug,” said Virgil plainly.</p>
<p>Roman raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Sort of a sedative,” Virgil continued, “It’s meant to… make you pliant. Happy. So you don’t try to run away.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, y</em>ou really don’t have to try and sell this Virgil,” whined Roman, “I am already <em>so</em> on board.”</p>
<p>“Roman-”</p>
<p>Roman cut Virgil off with a kiss, moaning softly into Virgil’s mouth, and Virgil felt his fingers dig into Roman’s hips again. Roman pressed forward, breaking away to put the temptation of his neck right in front of Virgil’s mouth, the pulse jumping scant inches away from Virgil’s lips and Virgil wanted to eat him <em>alive.</em></p>
<p>“Slow <em>down</em>, Princey,” he hissed, sliding his hands up to grip Roman around the waist and push him away a little. Roman sat back on Virgil’s knees, pouting.</p>
<p>“… I’ll bite you, “ said Virgil after a moment, his heart giving a little flip that was more fond than sexual at the way Roman’s eyes lit up, “<em>Only</em> bite you, the first time. If you decide you like it after you’ve come down, we’ll talk about sex.”</p>
<p>Roman wavered a little before huffing and giving Virgil a nod.</p>
<p>“Okay, fair,” he said, and then he got that sly, coquettish little look on his face, leaning in until their lips almost brushed. “How about now?”</p>
<p>Virgil groaned aloud.</p>
<p>“<em>Roman,”</em></p>
<p>“What?” said Roman innocently, “Why wait?”</p>
<p>“You- we haven’t done anything to prepare-”</p>
<p>“Maybe <em>you</em> haven’t,” said Roman coyly, “But someone was very excited about this and has been drinking lots of juice for like three days. Guess who.”</p>
<p>“You fucking <em>minx,</em>” Virgil growled, grinning even as he said it, because of course Roman had been planning this for days, always out to get Virgil as riled up as possible.</p>
<p>Roman just beamed at him, and Virgil sighed fondly.</p>
<p>“Get comfortable,” he said.</p>
<p>“I assure you I am <em>very</em> comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Off your knees, Roman,” laughed Virgil. Huffing, Roman rolled his eyes as he swung one leg over and settled sideways in Virgil’s lap instead.</p>
<p>“Better?” he said dryly.</p>
<p>“Better,” purred Virgil, relishing the way it made Roman melt a little.</p>
<p>Wrapping both arms around Roman’s waist, Virgil pulled him close, tucking Roman’s forehead into his own neck and leaning down to drop a soft, chaste kiss on his throat.</p>
<p>“<em>Virgil,</em>” Roman whined.</p>
<p>“<em>Relax,</em>” murmured Virgil.</p>
<p>Shuddering, Roman slowly relaxed into Virgil’s arms, and Virgil rewarded him with another kiss to the bend of his shoulder and throat. He closed his mouth over the spot, sucking a faint bruise, and Roman let out a tiny whine and went even more lax in Virgil’s grip.</p>
<p>Fuck. <em>Fuck,</em> this needy, this pliant, and begging for it, and Virgil hadn’t even <em>bitten</em> him yet. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve Roman, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth further, setting his teeth against the skin, and Roman’s breath hitched on a whine. Virgil soothed his side with a broad stroke of his palm, and as Roman relaxed on the exhale, Virgil sank his teeth into the skin.</p>
<p>Roman gasped, clutching the back of Virgil’s neck as the warm sweetness of him flooded Virgil’s mouth. He felt Roman’s heartbeat, slowing with the venom, pulsing on his tongue. He was hyper aware of Roman’s breath on his neck, also slowing, and the way he’d gone so relaxed in Virgil’s arms he was almost limp.</p>
<p>A faint prick of worry touched him, and then Roman <em>moaned,</em> long and low and absolutely filthy, and Virgil felt his cock twitch in response - Roman was clearly not having a bad time.</p>
<p>Good to know.</p>
<p>Proving myths of vampires drinking humans dry were just that - myths – Virgil drank his fill, which was only a few mouthfuls of the syrupy-sweetness, before laving his tongue over the wounds to clean them.</p>
<p>Licking his lips clean as well, Virgil lifted his head, looking down at Roman. His eyes were slightly glazed, but he seemed aware, grinning up at Virgil when they made eye contact.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” said Virgil gently.</p>
<p>Rather than answer, Roman lurched up clumsily and sealed their mouths together.</p>
<p>Moaning the moment their lips touched, Roman licked into Virgil’s mouth, hot and seeking – Virgil kissed him back on auto pilot, nipping his bottom lip, and Roman gasped into the kiss, frantically trying to push his hand under Virgil’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I asked you a <em>question</em>,” Virgil couldn’t help but growl.</p>
<p>“I feel <em>wonderful,”</em> gasped Roman, “Want you to fuck me even more now, Virgil, <em>please</em>-”</p>
<p>Virgil hissed at the heat of Roman’s palm on his side, and Roman pressed the advantage to plunge his tongue into Virgil’s mouth again. Virgil groaned in frustration, reaching up to cup Roman’s jaw and push him away.</p>
<p>He nuzzled their noses together, unable to resist pressing a parting kiss to the pout rounding Roman’s lips.</p>
<p>“C’mooooon,” whined Roman.</p>
<p>“You’re shameless,” murmured Virgil.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Roman said breathlessly, “Please, <em>please </em>fuck me, I want it, I’m <em>so</em> sure-”</p>
<p>“No, Roman,” Virgil said, a little firmer, “Not til you tell me sober,”</p>
<p>Roman <em>keened</em>, high and petulant in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Well, do <em>something,</em>” he whined, “You’re not being nice at all,”</p>
<p>Heat licked at Virgil’s palms, the urge to grip and scratch and <em>bite down</em> again, not even to drink but just to feel the give of Roman’s skin under his teeth, just to teach him a lesson they’d both enjoy.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fuck you,” he said lowly, “But if you’re going to be such an insatiable slut I think I can find ways to keep you occupied.”</p>
<p>Roman’s pupils were blown wide as quarters, his face lighting up with glee at even halfway getting his way, because he really was completely shameless. Virgil cupped the side of his throat, pressing his thumb lightly to the front and relishing the way Roman shuddered. Pulling him in, Virgil kissed him without any build-up at all, just the filthy slide of their tongues and the drag of his teeth against Roman’s lip, swallowing the soft, needy noises Roman made in response. Virgil looped his other arm firmly around Roman’s waist and pressed their bodies together, growling when Roman started rubbing his thighs together obviously.</p>
<p>“<em>Behave,”</em> said Virgil, and Roman stopped immediately, whining against Virgil’s lips. Smirking, Virgil slipped a hand under Roman’s shirt, and Roman practically wailed.</p>
<p>“How is <em>that </em>fair?” he whined.</p>
<p>“Who said I cared about being fair, hmm?”</p>
<p>Virgil ran his palm up and down the full span of Roman’s bare spine, and Roman’s head tipped back in clear bliss at just that touch alone.</p>
<p>Virgil was serious about not fucking him this time, but he was definitely hoping Roman would agree to another.</p>
<p>Roman’s hips bucked a little, his hand creeping towards his own crotch, and Virgil caught it with a warning growl. Rather than huff or whine again Roman just let out the brightest peal of laughter Virgil had ever heard.</p>
<p>“You’re so <em>mean!”</em> he giggled, even as he started pressing tiny kisses all over the side of Virgil’s face.</p>
<p>The burning heat bled out of the moment, Virgil’s heart filling with something more comfortably warm and fond.</p>
<p>“Mean?” he purred, “After I’ve been so nice to you? Gave you the bite you begged for and kissed you when you were being a needy little slut?”</p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> needy slut,” said Roman, absurdly proud of himself and leaning in to press a smack of a kiss to Virgil’s mouth.</p>
<p>Roman nuzzled their noses together, and Virgil reached up to card his fingers through Roman’s hair. Lashes fluttering, Roman leaned into it and grinned at him, his eyes glazed with bliss and his face flushed and his lips swollen from kisses.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he said sweetly, and Virgil’s heart <em>melted.</em></p>
<p>“I love you, too,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Hmm, more kisses,” said Roman imperiously, and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said, and he pressed their lips together again.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Roman wouldn’t say he’d been <em>constantly</em> fantasizing about Virgil biting and claiming and <em>absolutely railing</em> him for the past three days, but he had to admit it was a pretty close thing.</p>
<p>After sobering up from the – really, utterly<em> unfairly</em> hot – venom, Roman had<em> very</em> enthusiastically assured a still-unsure Virgil that he was <em>incredibly</em> on board with being bitten during bedroom shenanigans.</p>
<p>And then came the waiting game.</p>
<p>Roman knew Virgil would keep him on edge for as long as he wanted no matter how much Roman teased him, but Roman still couldn’t help it – baring his throat every time he laid down, wearing low-cut, wrist-baring shirts, playing with the collection of delicate necklaces he’d been acquiring for just such occasions.</p>
<p>If Virgil was going to tease, Roman figured turnabout was fair play.</p>
<p>And on the sweet, romantic side of the spectrum, Virgil had been very insistent on Roman saying hydrated and well-fed as long as nibbling was even on the table, so Roman had been drinking enough orange juice for the past week that he was starting to get alarmingly sick of it. He was definitely getting apple instead, next time he went to the grocery store.</p>
<p>But still, it was a small price to pay, and Roman poured himself another glass rather than go through the trouble of eating a snack - it was certainly more convenient. Returning the jug to the fridge, he leaned forward against the counter and downed some of the glass with only a mild nose wrinkle.</p>
<p>He set the empty glass down on the counter, and instantly found himself pinned.</p>
<p>Roman’s heart leapt immediately into his throat. Virgil’s chest pressed firmly against his spine, arms bracketing him and rendering him unable to move away. Virgil usually made an effort to make noise around the house, even though he was perfectly capable of moving silent and lightning-quick.</p>
<p>The occasions when he didn’t never failed to make Roman’s blood turn <em>molten.</em></p>
<p>“Hey, Virgil,” he said lightly.</p>
<p>“Try again,” murmured Virgil, and Roman <em>shivered</em> in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Hello, sir,” he said demurely.</p>
<p>“Better,” Virgil purred, “Good boy,”</p>
<p>Virgil pressed his hips forward, pushing Roman’s groin into the counter and making him swallow a whine. Pressing his mouth to Roman’s bare shoulder, Virgil dragged his teeth ever so gently across the skin, before closing his mouth over the base of Roman’s throat and sucking, hard and sudden, and Roman couldn’t contain the drawn-out, desperate moan.</p>
<p>Three days of waiting might have left him a little <em>keyed up.</em></p>
<p>Virgil smirked against the skin before pressing his mouth to Roman’s ear.</p>
<p>“I’ve barely touched you,” he purred, punctuating it with a sharp little <em>nip</em> to Roman’s earlobe that made him gasp and his hips buck, “It’s a good thing you moan so pretty it’s worth it, or I might have to punish you for being such a desperate little slut.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” said Roman breathlessly, pressing himself back into Virgil’s embrace, just barely enough that he could pass it off as an accident if Virgil called him on it.</p>
<p>Virgil laughed, low and dark in Roman’s ear, and Roman shuddered, groin already throbbing with need and breath coming in short, breathless pants.</p>
<p>“I’m going to let you go,” said Virgil, in a slightly mocking voice that suggested it was hardly a concession, “And you’re going to go to the bedroom. If you aren’t naked and facing the headboard by the time I get there, I’m going to be very unhappy with you.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“Good,” said Virgil, quiet and deadly, “Now run.”</p>
<p>Roman was off like a shot the moment Virgil moved to release him, tripping once over the kitchen threshold as he bolted for the bedroom. He didn’t even bother waiting to get there to start stripping, leaving his shirt on the floor halfway there as a nice little surprise for Virgil.</p>
<p>There was no telling how much time Virgil would give him – he could have beaten Roman’s dead run to the bedroom twice over without breaking a sweat, so it was entirely up to his mood.</p>
<p>That mood was apparently gracious today – Roman felt half-giddy as he hurriedly peeled off his clothes before scrambling on the bed, facing the headboard with his back to the door.</p>
<p>And wasn’t this it’s own kind of exquisite torture – Virgil only made noise when he <em>wanted</em> to. He could be there, in the doorway, watching Roman naked and trembling and <em>wanting,</em> and Roman wouldn’t know it unless he turned to look and took whatever punishment Virgil thought it earned.</p>
<p>Roman considered it for several long moments – if he wanted to try for a punishment, to see exactly how rough Virgil could get with his teeth in Roman’s throat. But Roman could tell Virgil had been a little nervous about this, and Roman didn’t want to make it worse, so he decided he’d rather behave today.</p>
<p>He was glad he did – there were only a handful of long moments of waiting, before cool hands skimmed up Roman’s sides and set him shivering. Virgil pressed his face into the crook of Roman’s neck, breathing deeply, and Roman whimpered as his head fell back on autopilot, baring his throat.</p>
<p>Virgil laved his tongue over the same faint hickey he left before and Roman let out a tiny keen of need, biting his lip to keep from smiling when Virgil laughed at him. Closing his mouth around it, Virgil sucked at it again, darkening it, his hand trailing slowly down Roman’s abdomen toward where Roman was practically dripping want.</p>
<p>“<em>Please,</em>” Roman gasped, unable to contain it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could talk,” said Virgil, though he sounded more fond than reprimanding.</p>
<p>Roman almost went back on his decision to behave, but before he could think of anything sassy Virgil’s fingers found the firm, aching nub of his clit, and Roman <em>mewled</em> desperately.</p>
<p>Virgil’s chest was firm against Roman’s back as he melted back into the embrace, letting Virgil bear his whole weight as he drew slow, lazy shapes across Roman’s clit. He buried his face in Roman’s neck, breathing deeply again and kissing lightly at his pulse, and Roman groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“It is such a good thing you’re gorgeous,” purred Virgil, “You’re so wet for me already, you’d let me fuck you whenever I felt like it, wouldn’t you? My pretty little whore, always ready for my cock,”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes,</em>” gasped Roman, even though Virgil had already needled him for talking once, “Yes, please, <em>please,”</em></p>
<p>“Oh, I think you can beg better than <em>that,” </em>cooed Virgil.</p>
<p>Whimpering, Roman bucked against Virgil’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Go on,” teased Virgil, “Beg for my teeth and my cock,”</p>
<p>“<em>Please!”</em> Roman wailed, “Please fuck me, bite me, use me, I want it so bad, I’ll do anything, <em>please-”</em></p>
<p>Roman could scarcely believe how close he already was, the slow torture of Virgil’s cool fingers and the anticipation of another taste of the beautiful pleasure-pain of Virgil’s bite and venom leaving him absolutely trembling.</p>
<p>“<em>Anything,”</em> he repeated desperately, “Please, I want it, I want <em>you</em>-”</p>
<p>It happened so quickly – in one motion, Virgil yanked Roman’s head to the side by his hair and sank his teeth into Roman’s throat, the same moment his other hand roughly pulled Roman’s hips back as Virgil’s fucked up into him.</p>
<p>Roman cried out, his voice high and breaking – the venom burned perfectly, flooding Roman’s senses with pleasure, and with Virgil still rubbing between his legs, and it took only another handful of seconds for Roman to shudder and come with a shattering moan.</p>
<p>And it didn’t <em>stop –</em> the intensity abated, but the venom seemed to draw the bliss out into something low and hot and <em>endless</em>. Roman could feel Virgil sipping as his neck, even the touch of his lips magnified to something transcendent, and his cock inside Roman a white-hot center of pure pleasure, and Roman felt like he was floating six inches above his body with the sheer sensation of it.</p>
<p>Virgil pulled away after a final, wet kiss the wound, the sound alone sending lightning down Roman’s spine. There was a tiny trickle of blood that raced down his chest, and Roman felt himself clench around Virgil, shuddering at the growl it earned him.</p>
<p>Drifting on a cloud of sensation, Roman was abruptly <em>snapped</em> back into his body by the feel of Virgil pulling back and slamming back into him, sending a shockwave of overstimulation radiating through Roman’s whole body.</p>
<p>Virgil pushed him forward slightly by the hair, holding him up with an arm around his waist and leaving Roman helplessly suspended as he starting fucking Roman in earnest, the wet slap of their skin and the half-embarrassment, half-glee at how <em>shockingly</em> wet Roman was making him moan again, desperate to fuck himself back on Virgil’s cock but unable to get any leverage at all to do so.</p>
<p>Roman could barely hear the slew of probably porn-worthy noises he was making over the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears in perfect time with the throbbing of his cunt, couldn’t think at all around the feeling of Virgil fucking into him again and again, felt boneless and pliant and only wanting more.</p>
<p>Virgil released his grip on Roman’s hair suddenly and Roman dropped onto his hands. A tiny drop of blood flecked onto the pillow from Roman’s shoulder and words spilled like a tipped drink from Roman’s mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes,”</em> he hissed, “Yes, more, <em>c’mon,”</em></p>
<p>“Being a desperate slut isn’t an excuse to be <em>rude,”</em> snarled Virgil, even as his hands dug into Roman’s hips harder and his own snapped forward so hard Roman’s head nearly hit the headboard.</p>
<p>“<em>Please, </em>sir, please fuck me harder, I’ll be so good, <em>please-!”</em></p>
<p>“Yeah?” cooed Virgil, “You wanna be good for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>yesyesyes,</em> so good, I’ll be <em>so</em> good,” whimpered Roman.</p>
<p>“Then come on my cock.”</p>
<p>Roman, wailed in frustration, zinging with pleasure but unsure if he could tip himself over the edge fast enough to come before Virgil.</p>
<p>“I- I dunno if I can,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> you can,” said Virgil, something slightly gentler coloring his voice, “You want to be good don’t you? Good sluts come when they’re told, baby. I’ll even help you.”</p>
<p>Roman cried out at the sudden pressure of Virgil’s fingers on his clit again, feeling Virgil lean forward over his back and turning the angle from great to fucking amazing. Virgil licked gently at Roman’s shoulder, lapping up some stray drops of blood.</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you,” </em>Roman whimpered, already feeling himself spiraling higher and knowing it would be enough.</p>
<p>Virgil’s mouth pressed a searingly cool kiss to the back of Roman’s neck and Roman <em>shuddered</em>. Virgil’s breath hitched, his hips stuttering and slamming forward.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” growled Virgil, starting to sound not a bit undone himself, “C’mon, I know you can come again, come for me, baby-”</p>
<p>Roman’s orgasm slammed into him like a truck, his arms trembling to hold his weight as he wailed and clenched around Virgil’s cock, and Virgil moaned into his shoulder and fucked into him another handful of times before stilling just as Roman’s arms gave out underneath him completely.</p>
<p>Collapsing on top of him, Virgil immediately started pressing a line of kisses up Roman’s spine, soothing one hand up his side. Humming happily, Roman pushed back into it as much as he could when he was as limp as a deboned fish, whining a little as Virgil slipped out of him.</p>
<p>He didn’t resist as Virgil gently flipped him over onto his back, grinning dopily up at him and squirming a little with joy when Virgil smiled back.</p>
<p>He <em>was</em> a little put out when Virgil ignored his grabby hands to instead lean over the side of the bed and started fishing around in the bedside table drawer.</p>
<p>“Cuddle meeeee,” he whined.</p>
<p>“Just a <em>minute,</em> baby,” laughed Virgil, setting the little first aid kit next to Roman’s head.</p>
<p>Pouting, Roman crossed his arms petulantly, only for Virgil to roll his eyes and gently pry them apart so he could get to Roman’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Virgil leaned in every few minutes to placate Roman with kisses as he carefully dressed the – really, not all that bad, c’mon Virgil – wound with tape and gauze. Roman continued to whine, and Virgil continued to fondly smile at him about it.</p>
<p>“Sit up a little,” he said softly, leaning back for the drawer again and retrieving a little carton of apple juice.</p>
<p>“Really?” said Roman.</p>
<p>“Just drink the juice, Roman,” laughed Virgil.</p>
<p>Huffing, Roman quickly sucked down the juice and dropped the empty carton on the other bedside table.</p>
<p>“<em>Now</em> can we cuddle?” said Roman petulantly.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>, you impatient little shit,” said Virgil fondly, laying down beside Roman and reaching down to pull the blanket at the foot of the bed over them both before curling around him.</p>
<p>“Hmm, good,” murmured Roman, snuggling into his arms. “Kisses, too.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” said Virgil, grinning, “Wouldn’t dream of denying you.”</p>
<p>Roman tilted his head up, and Virgil leaned in obligingly to press a series of short, tender kisses to Roman’s lips, only stopping when both of them started smiling too hard for their lips to meet.</p>
<p>“Love you,” said Roman sweetly.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” said Virgil, dark eyes shimmering with joy. He leaned in again to nuzzle their noses, and Roman wiggled happily in his arms.</p>
<p>And really, Roman had to say – today could not <em>possibly</em> have gone any better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can also find me over on my smut blog @tulipanthousa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>